Tal para cual
by Marta1234j
Summary: ¡Somos tal para cual! ¡Cual para tal! - Grita Jeff y como era de esperar, pasan completamente. ¡Bah! Esos pagafantas jamas comprenderían sus sentimientos, ¡si seguro son vírgenes! Pero él tenía una misión que llevar acabo, costase lo que costase. Y mientras tanto, nosotros pasamos un buen rato. [JeffxLiu] [Multipairing]


_**Prólogo**_

**0.0 - En el que presentamos al asesino deprimido y demás perroflautas.**

Jeff se lanza al sofá y llora.

¡Mentira! ¡Jeff the killer no llora! ¡Eso es de niñitas con vestiditos rositas cuyas cabezas sangran a borbotones desde hace ya varios años! (Sally siente una perturbación en el universo) ¡Él jamás hará algo tan estúpido! Simplemente, está... Eh...

Derramando lágrimas. Si, eso vale.

- Jeff, ¿estás llorando? - casi afirma Nina, sentada en el reposabrasos del sofa porque alguien, ejem, aquí nuestro amigo con complejo de ballena, ocupa todo el espacio.

- Sep.

La morena suelta el móvil (_Espera, veo este whatsapp, reviso el Facebook para ver si Jack ha aceptado mi petición y lo apago..._) y mira decepcionada a su ex-ídolo. Cuando llego/se coló en la mansión espera encontrar al gran fenómeno de masas y asesino entre asesinos: Jeff the killer; y no al objeto de burlas de todo el submundo: er Jeffrey. A partir de ese momento, dejo de tener esperanzas. ¡Excepto con su amado Jack! _Ay, tan timidín. Siempre huye nada más verme, mi belleza le asusta. _Claro Nina, es tu belleza lo que da miedo y no esa cara de psicópata y el cuchillo ensangrentado. Obvio.

Bueno, Jeff patalea escondiendo su _hermoso_ rostro tras un cojín mientras lamenta cierto tema del que no quiere hablar. O nadie le ha preguntado, también cabe la posibilidad.

- Das pena – suelta la muchacha ni corta ni perezosa. Hay amor en esta casa, la verdad sea dicha.

Jeff llora más.

- Joder, tío – Nina le arranca el destrozado objeto, obligándole a mirarla los ojos Su amigo se encuentra en un estado lamentable, mocos bajan alegremente de su nariz mientras empaña sus orbes azules con agua - ¿Me explicas a que viene todo esto?

Jeff se sorbe los mocos dando aun mas pena. Si es posible.

- Liu no me quiere.

Nina mira a Jeff. Jeff mira a Nina. Nina le pega una patada a Jeff en su cara de cordero degollado y se va. Jeff sigue llorando. Nina vuelve solo para callarle la boca.

- Tú eres tonto – acto seguido, tira un cubo de agua sobre Jeff, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. No son muy dados al dialogo en la mansión.

- ¡AAGGH! - grita volviendo en si. Nina sonríe victoriosa viendo al chico retorcerse con el recipiente tapándole la cabeza. Lanza el objeto fuera de su alcance, revuelve su cabello y se queda contemplando la nada. Ha caído muy bajo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tú haciendo el gilipollas, eso ha pasado – suelta en un suspiro, cabreada. Jeff frunce el ceño tras oír ese comentario. Se levanta hasta estar a la altura de la asesina que sigue hablando -. ¿Se puede saber que ocurre esta vez?

Pone pose dubitativa como si pensara aunque no lo haga. Todos sabemos que él no piensa.

- Nada.

Nina parpadea.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Pues eso – Se encoge de hombros ganando una mirada irritada de la chiquilla más irritable del mundo mundial. Después de cierta morena a la cual vamos a ignorar durante esta historia -. Estaba en mi cuarto y pensé ''Joder, como me aburro''. Me acorde de Liu y de que no me quiere. Fin.

_Menuda birria de relato _saca como conclusión final.

- Menuda birria de relato – es muy criticona esta chavala, no es su culpa. Le gusta compartir opiniones. Jeff frunce más el ceño. -. Osea, que tu hermano no te quiere y tienes que venir a molestarme a mi.

- Perdona hija – acabo de enterarme de que Jeff es padre. Vaya vueltas da la vida. Nina pone los ojos en blanco ante el apodo -, no sabía que el salón fuera tuyo.

- Pues lo es así que _fusfus_. – incluir movimiento de manos mientras dirige al pobre desenamorado hasta la salida. Jeff ni se mueve, solo rueda los ojos.

Silencio.

- Coño, vete ya – Nina siendo educada.

- Vete tú, menudo porculo de chavala – Jeff siendo aún mas educado, si cabe.

Ahora llega la mejor parte, discusión de parbulitos.

- Tonto.

- Fea.

- Estúpido.

- Como tú.

- Pues lo aprendí de ti.

- Pues no, porque yo lo aprendí de ti.

- No porque tú eres el peor creepypasta.

- Claro, soy el más malo.

- Nooo, porque eres penoso.

Incluir a Nina sacando la lengua y a Jeff inflando los mofletes.

- ¡Penosa tu cara!

- ¡La tuya más!

- ¡Eres más sosa que Slender!

- ¡Pues tú eres más feo que The Rake!

The Rake llora rastrillamente en su cueva.

- ¡Pues tú eres más fea que Jane!

Jane llora janemente junto a the rake en la cueva de este.

- ¡Pu-pues tú eres una copia barata de mi hermosa persona!

Golpe bajo. Entrecierra los ojos dispuesta a soltar _la bomba._

- A ti no te quiere Liu. Es más, te odia.

C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER. Jeff muere. Así, tan fácil es matarle. Slender siente que su vida no tiene sentido.

Nina observa el cadaver del psicópata. Le mete una patada. No ocurre nada. Le mete otra patada. Sigue sin pasar algo. Se agacha hasta llegar a su altura y susurra en su oído:

- Pero te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo – en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jeff está de pie junto a una sonrisita de oreja a oreja esperando escuchar a su ahora, _mejor amiga._

Los asesinos corren gaymente – bueno, Nina es Jacksexual y Jeff es **ultra** gei, así que más bien corren Jackgeimente. El hetero Jack llora al verse llamado gei. Hoy es el día mundial del lloro. Lloremos pues. – por toooooooooda la casa, ignorando el mar de lágrimas causado debido a este fic. Llegando felices al _muy ordenado y limpio_ cuarto del chico y cerrando la puerta de una patada, se lanzan sobre la _ya hecha_ cama.

Ahora, un ambiente tenso envuelve la habitación. Misión imposible suena en la lejanía.

- Cuentame el plan – pide, muy amable para ser él, Jeff. Junta ambas manos encima de sus rodillas, mirándola con atención. Nina ríe, colocando bien sus gafas de sol. Porque lleva gafas de sol. Para darle más misterio a la cosa -. ¿Por qué debería confiar en tus métodos?

_Porque soy la única persona dispuesta ayudarte._

- Porque soy la única persona... - _¡Eh, para el carro!_ Oye decir a su subconsciente, cuyo nombre es Maripepa. ¡_No le digas la verdad! ¿No recuerdas la última vez que le dijiste la verdad?_ Los recuerdos de hace dos minutos con Jeff muerto inundan su mente._ ¡Debes decirle lo que quieres oír! ¡Así se triunfa en la vida!_ - ¡Capacitada en esta mansión! ¿No ves que aquí nadie pilla cacho menos yo? ¡Yo, he conseguido que Jack caiga a mis pies gracias a mis formas de seducción! Y las compartiré contigo por un módico precioso.

- Te vendo a Jack.

- Vale.

El hetero Jack deja de jugar al Monopoly con Sally para quedarse mirando al infinito. Sally aprovecha para robar dinero de la banca.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - pregunta ansioso, deseando empezar cuanto antes. Nina hace una pose estilo ''Relax las tits'' y Jeff las relaja, aunque no tenga.

- Relax las tits – Um. -. Esto es un proceso arduo y lento, requiere preparación tanto psíquica como física. Debes estar listo para cualquier situación o escenario. Cuando terminemos, Liu va a besar el suelo por donde pises.

Jeff ríe cual adolescente hormonada. Sonrisita de tiburón por parte de la fémina.

- Y bien, ¿cuando empezamos?

- Ahora.

* * *

Esa misma noche, The Rake y Jane fueron a cenar juntos para ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

* * *

Slender siguió replanteándose su existencia.

* * *

El hetero Jack acabo en bancarota mientras la dulce Sally acumulo una fortuna de tres millones. Jack se justifico diciendo que él era más del Cluedo. Sally le gano en el Cluedo y Jack la mando al puto carajo.

* * *

El que Sally fuera lloriqueando a Slender y este castigara a Jack no tiene ninguna relación con lo anteriormente mencionado.

* * *

**Bonus!**

Liu leía tranquilo su libro favorito - _Como deshacerte de tu hermano- _cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y dislumbro a su amiga cayendose al suelo.

- Jane, qué haces – Ni Liu, el homicida ni pollas. Liu, el agradable.

Jane rueda a lo largo y ancho de la moqueta.

- Jane. - llamo de nuevo y ni puto caso de nuevo.

Sigue haciendo la croqueta.

- Jane, para ya.

Mágicamente, se detiene para luego empezar a hacer volteretas por todo el hall. Liu no la pega porque tiene dignidad.

Que coño, claro que la pega.

- ¡Ayyy! - quejidito infantil. Pone ojitos de cachorrito y mueca triste. Le recordamos a la señora Jane que está llevando máscara y no podemos ver su cara. Liu suspira a niveles estratosféricos. - Oye...

El castaño alza una ceja.

- ¿Soy fea?

* * *

_E-Es que estuve antes leyendo un LiuxJeff y m-me entraron las ganas y-y __*se sonroja sonrojosamente* _

_Soy un cáncer para este fandom, de verdad. Bueno, para este y para todos._

_¡Los reviús no matan! ¡Espero continuarlo! :3_


End file.
